


Creep

by TC_Stark



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Mentions of Underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: Before Bobo and Willa set off towards their new lives, they decide to have some fun one last time in the treehouse. Fanfic is inspired by "Creep" by Radiohead.





	Creep

Beautiful. Driven. Fearless. Everything Bobo Del Rey would use to describe Willa Earp. Losing her was almost as terrible as being driven mad while in the pits of hell. It always plagued his mind, where was she? Who had taken her? And how slowly was he going to torture them once he found out. The moments where he had actually prayed for her return were numberless; a demon praying, but that was how desperately he wanted her back.

 

As much as a pain in the ass as Wynonna Earp was, he had to be in the least bit thankful that she had found Willa and brought her back to Purgatory. It was only a matter of time before his beloved remembered him. They had had a bond that had developed over years of having her, having always protected her from the nasty demons who once described the truly horrible things they wished to do to her. It was sickening and despite being who he was, he would never lay a hand on a child.

 

Everything was different. Willa came back different. It wasn’t just the loss of her memories, she had regained those. Was it her time with Lou that had changed her? Had it always been burrowed deep inside, but something was different with his girl. Something...cold. Sinister even. While he hated Wynonna, Waverly was different. The animosity that his beloved felt for the youngest girl was unsettling, fearing that she may even do something and expect him to comply and at the very least, support the decision. 

 

Slowly taking a pull of his cigarette in the treehouse he had kept her for so long in, Bobo was pulled from his thoughts as Willa slowly sauntered forward. A devious smirk tugged at her lips, an evil gleam in her eyes looked at him. Her fingers touched the walls, as she cooed, “So many years you had me here, Robert, there were times I never wanted to leave. Now you and I will cross the line together and have the life we’ve talked about.”

 

“That’s right, baby, everything is coming together.” Bobo agreed, taking another pull of the cigarette.

 

Willa reached out to take the cigarette from his fingertips, bringing it to her own lips and taking a slow pull. Bobo had to admit, she looked sexy as hell just blowing out a slow stream of smoke in the air. There was plenty to do, but as the eldest Earp was tantalizing him to the point of not wanting to be anywhere than where he was in that exact moment.

 

“C’mere.” He let out a low, husky growl, beckoning her closer.

 

Smirking, Willa hiked up her dress and swung her legs around Bobo’s thighs, his free hand tugging her closer into his lap while cupping her ample bottom. After one final pull, the demon stubbed out the cigarette and immediately grabbed the back of his lover’s head, yanking her forward so their lips could crash together.

 

Apparently distance did make the heart grow fonder, or at least the loins, because as they passionately attacked each other, Willa’s hands made quick work of letting him know she wanted his clothes gone. It didn’t  matter whatever he had to do in preparation for his departure from the Ghost River Triangle, he needed her now.

 

Quickly picking Willa up, Bobo got down to his knees while laying her down on the ground. Taking off his coat, the demon leaned down to begin sucking along the skin of her neck, feeling the woman arching her back underneath him. She was a dream if he ever had one, nimble too and begging for him.

 

“You want me?” Bobo groaned, reaching down as he fumbled with his pants, “We’ll be able to fuck longer when we’re gone.”

 

Willa nodded, purring, “I need a quick fuck right now anyway.”

 

“So naughty. When did you learn that language?” He groaned, moving his thumb along her lips, pushing it inside her sweet mouth.

 

Moaning around the thumb, Willa pulled away from it with a pop, teasing darkly, “You want me to go back to being innocent me? When I was a child?”

 

Genuinely bothered by that statement, Bobo pulled back and said, “Don’t make this weird. I never touched you, never had thoughts about you like that when you were a child. That was those other demons, the things they wanted to do with you.”

 

It was comments like that that worried Bobo. Worried him what his lover was becoming. He knew that this was alarming behavior that needed to be remedied, but there was no time. As soon as they broke the curse, he could help her - could cure her from how she was becoming. Unfortunately, there was no time in the present.

 

Pouting, Willa ran her hands up Bobo’s chest, hiking her legs up and pleading, “Oh, baby, don’t become that way. Get inside me, you’ll feel better.”

 

Before Bobo could have another thought, he was being pulled down for another kiss. Willa knew how to entrance the demon, getting him to do whatever she wanted him to. Her hands were pulling the front of her dress down, popping out her perky breasts for him to pay attention to. It had been so long since she had been taken, he couldn’t help himself from diving down to take one pert nipple in between his teeth.

 

Gasping in pleasure, Willa commanded, “Now. Fuck me now.”

 

Not one to disobey her, Bobo quickly pushed her legs further back before plunging his stiff manhood deep inside her needy sex. Willa let out a cry of pleasure, immediately squeezing his waist with her thighs and tugging him into her more. Stuffed in to the hilt, the demon grunted at the way her vaginal walls hugged onto him tightly, realizing how long it had been since he had been buried into her.

 

“Yes, that’s it, yes.” Willa moaned, clawing her fingers at his back.

 

“You like that, baby?”

 

“Harder.”

 

Growling, Bobo’s eyes turned red as his hand laced into her long locks and gripped tightly at the base of her skull. Willa never usually liked sex to be this rough, but he supposed this new version was open to it. The idea of Lou having had his way with her made him sick and if the demon were alive, he would surely make the fucker pay for laying a hand on his woman.

 

Adjusting his position, Bobo picked up the pace of his bucking, making sure to jab Willa with the tip of his cock every time. She gasped out in pleasurable pain, needing it again and again. With every hit against her cervix, a shudder of bliss ran up her spine. There was never better than having her demonic lover on top of her, fucking her brains out - she had missed this.

 

Bobo could feel the familiar knot in his stomach, pulling up as he wrapped his hand around Willa’s throat. He knew she enjoyed the light squeezing as they both neared their orgasms. The lack of oxygen to her brain sent Willa into a trance, before he was letting go and everything flood back, making her whole body shake.

 

“Finish inside me.” Willa begged, reaching down to play with her clit as she rode out her climax.

 

Not being able to hold out any longer, Bobo growled, “I wouldn’t have pulled out anyway.”

 

With a few final jerks, Bobo spilled his seed inside of his lover’s spent womanhood. Making sure her sex milked him for every last drop, the demon moaned satisfied until he finally slowed his hip movements until they stopped. Willa could feel his length bob in her, relax in her warmth in post-coital bliss.

 

Humming and glowing, Willa purred, “If a demon and a human could have babies, I hope we’re the first ones.”

 

“Let’s not get carried away, darling,” Bobo chuckled, slowly pulling himself out, “We gotta get dressed. Time is not something we have.”

 

Willa smirked, sitting up, and running her finger down his lips, “We’re going to set this world on fire...I can’t wait to watch my sisters burn.”

 

“You’re a sick puppy, baby,” Bobo sighed, “But, I love you.”


End file.
